bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloonprint Hideout
Bloonprint Hideout is a Special Mission that requires defeating all the rounds to unlock the Bloonchipper. It has about 14 rounds, and is set in a Mountains Terrain, along with the mountain-themed music. Each round consists of a constant line of bloons. Round 1 gives a line of Red Bloons, Round 2-3 gives a line of Blue Bloons, Round 4-5 gives Green Bloons, Round 6-7 gives Yellow Bloons, Round 8-9 gives Pink Bloons, Round 10 gives Black and White Bloons (white appears on the left, black on the right), Round 11 gives Zebra Bloons, Round 12 gives Rainbow Bloons, Round 13 gives a very loose line of Ceramic Bloons, and Round 14 contain a single MOAB which moves on the left lane. This special mission is quite difficult, due to the fact that there are multiple paths diverging from the entrance and the only other intersection point is at the exit of which lives are lost if bloons go through. The other problem is the very little cash that the whole mission has in total. Strategies Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second I had completed this mission when I had $2450 starting cash. Use a combination of 2/1 Glue Gunners and 3/x Tack Shooters and place them equally and separately on the two lanes. Don't forget to have a lot of Road Spikes ready; have at least 75 Road Spikes at ready beforehand. Before starting Round 14, sell all towers that affect the right lane, sell the Glue Gunners, add a MOAB Mauler or two and add a Spike Factory. Umm... I did spend 20 Bloonstones to buy myself the Spike Factory and many more Road Spikes. This is an adequate strategy of just simply passing. Strategy by A plant This requires 6 x/3 Dart Monkeys, 2 2/1 Glue Gunners and 2 2/x Dartling Guns. Start by placing Dart Monkeys at the top near the bloonprint. Upgrade them to x/3, but I recommend to not upgrade the left side. Now place the Glue Gunners in the center of both the paths. Upgrade them to 2/1. This should get you until the last round. On the last round, sell all the towers, place as many 0/3 Dart Monkeys at the bottom left, 2 2/1 Glue Gunners in the middle left side, and both of the Dartling Guns at the top. Upgrade them to 2/0. This is how I beat the mission. Rounds Round 1: 100 Red (RBE: 100) Round 2 and 3: 100 Blue (RBE: 200) Round 4 and 5: 100 Green (RBE: 300) Round 6 and 7: 100 Yellow (RBE: 400) Round 8 and 9: 100 Pink (RBE: 500) Round 10: 25 Black, 25 White (RBE: 550) Round 11: 30 Zebra (RBE: 690) Round 12: 20 Rainbow (RBE: 940) Round 13: 8 Ceramic (RBE: 832) Round 14: 1 MOAB (RBE: 554) Trivia *The tile appears as a sort of decorated cave. *A Wind Spire can be built on a Bloonprint Hideout tile. *This is a special tower mission tile that does not use its own tower.